Midnight
by Marauder Heir
Summary: The war is over and Harry and Hermione are the only survivors for the side of light. With Voldemort gone, what are they to do with their lives. Simple... leave. Slash
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, alright. There's nothing here anymore, everybody's gone. I want to get away."

"So do it, but still. Don't you think this is a bit rash? I mean, a completely different place, dimension really."

"But think of the possibilities! **He** might not be there. Not even exist! We could finally have a normal life!"

"That's just what I'm afraid of. We've never been normal. Not after my parents died and you made me your sister. After our magic's combined, everything changed."

"Please? Can't we just do this. I already emptied all of my vaults. Every last one, right down to the smallest vault. We have our trunks pack, and you have every single book that could possibly exist here. Over there though, there could be more. Please, there's nothing to live for here. Everybody is dead."

Sigh, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Hug. They filled up to small vials of the potion they had been working on and swallowed it in one go. "The spell!"

They both waved their wands and did the incantation, while grasping each other's hands. In a flash of light, they were gone.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Come on James, what's out next move?"

"Now, now, Lily-flower, patience. You know that we were almost caught last time."

"All because of Sirius."

"Hey! I resent that Remus!"

The four started laughing at the ridiculous argument that had started. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had been friends since the start of school and the former two had recently started dating. The latter of the group just sighed as the James and Lily started going all lovey-dovey on them. They were about to start up another conversation when the common room was filled with a blinding blue light. When it faded and everybody could see again, what they saw shocked them.

Standing there were two teens they had never seen before. One of them, a girl, was stunning. She stood at a modest 5'6" and had sleek brown curls that tumbled to her waist. Her face, though tense, was heart shaped and her eyes were a dark brown. She wore a dark blue and silver peasant top and low cut jeans that flared at the bottom. Next to her was a boy that stood around 5'10" with messy hair that screamed 'Shag me!'. His face was slightly angular had a completely indifferent look on it. His eyes were almond shaped and the most stunning green any had ever seen. He wore a dark green shirt that clung to him like a lover, showing off every single muscle he had and a pair of boot cut jeans that hung low on his trim waist. They both looked like they were about seventeen. On his shoulder was a beautiful snowy white owl that had piercing amber eyes.

The girl looked and round and let out a frustrated growl, "So much for showing up someplace where nobody would be."

The boy chuckled as he moved towards the portrait hole, "Now, now 'Mione, don't get your knickers in a twist. It was a chance we had to take. Now come on, we need to see the Headmaster."

"This is your fault you know. I will blame you for this if it goes wrong."

The boy chuckled again and they left, leaving the common room in a state of shock. Sirius blinked, "That was odd."

"Leave it to you to make light of a serious situation," remarked Remus as he picked up his book, entitled 'Where there's a wand, there's a way!'.

"I wonder who there were."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The duo stood in front of the stone gargoyle, listing off every sweet imaginable. Finally, Harry gave up and said, "Socks!"

The statue jumped aside and Hermione gave him a strange look. He shrugged and replied, "Something he told me about first year."

They walked up the revolving staircase and stood in front of a very familiar door with an equally familiar knocker. Before Hermione could knock, though, they heard, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and they stepped in. Sitting behind the desk was the one person that they missed the most, despite his manipulations. Albus Dumbledore smiled at them, eyes twinkling, "Good afternoon. Please, have a seat."

The duo sat down and stared at him with wide eyes. He looked younger, and not as strained. As if there wasn't the threat of impending doom hanging over his head. "Who might you two be?"

That broke them out of the trance they were in and they enforced their occlumency shields and smiled at him. "Before we tell you, sir, one question. Is there a dark lord and is his name Voldemort?"

The headmaster looked slightly confused, "No, there isn't. There hasn't been a dark lord since the fall of Grindlewald. Why?"

Both their shoulders sagged as Harry sighed, "Thank Merlin for small miracles."

Hermione smiled, "Our names are Hermione Jane Granger-Potter and Harry James Potter. We're both seventeen."

Albus looked slightly bewildered, "Are you two married?"

The duo looked at each other with slight disgust, "Begging your pardon, Headmaster, but that would be incest. You see, since Hermione's parents died, I decided to do a ritual that would make her my sister, in name and blood. But, as a side affect, it also combined out magic's and made us... slightly less normal than the others."

Hermione snorted, "Slightly? My dear brother, you, for one, were never normal. I just added to it."

"And you were always a know-it-all and I just added to it. So we're even."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "So, what brings you two here?"

The immediately sobered, "We have nothing left, where we're from. Everybody we ever knew or loved is dead, and the entire wizarding world was thrown into chaos. We couldn't stand it there, so looking in one of the numerous books we had, I discover a potion/spell combination that would send us to a place that was, to us, paradise. The ultimate utopia. Alas, we would not be born here, so it would not jeopardize any type of paradox."

Hermione picked up, "In our world and time, there was a wizard so dark that he was no longer human. The Dark Lord Voldemort. He was once a student here known by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the perfect student, prefect and Head Boy and sorted into Slytherin. He was a Half-Blood, muggle father, witch mother. His mother was one of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin. He swore revenge on the muggles who raised him in the muggle orphanage where he was born and raised. In his seventh year of Hogwarts, he killed his muggle family, starting his path of darkness. He gathered willing followers, later called Death Eaters, to his aid. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more power. He wanted immortality

"So he studied the subject of Horcruxes. He wanted to split his soul and imprison it in six different objects, the seventh piece still residing inside of him. He thought that he would win, destroy all the muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods in the wizarding world. But then, a prophecy was made. One that would bring his downfall. One that decreed that one born to those that thrice defied him would be born when the seventh month died and he would mark him as his equal. One that would have the power that he knows not and neither could live while the other survive. But, fate was on the side of good the night that it was foretold and he only received half of it.

"He was partially destroyed the night of Halloween in the year 1981. Destroyed by a one year old toddler, who was protected by nothing more than his mother's love. From that day forth, the spirit of the dark lord wandered, waiting to be revived. It happened in 1995, with the bone of his father, the flesh of his servant and the blood of his mortal enemy. But he did not live long, for two years later, he was killed, leaving nothing but a bad memory."

Hermione took a deep breath, conjured a glass of water and moistened her parched throat. Harry looked bemused while Dumbledore tried to get over his shock. "Going over board a little, eh, 'Mione."

"I was going for mystery."

"Sure, sure. But you made way to big a deal of it. I mean, it wasn't that dramatic."

She stuck her tongue out at him as Albus cleared his throat, "Who was the child that defeated him?"

Harry raised his hand, "I was. It was damn easy too. He could have made it harder, but then again, Tom was always an idiot."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next hour or so was put towards the finer points of them staying at Hogwarts for their final year. Since it was the beginning of the year, and classes hadn't started yet, they could relax for the moment. Their first order of business was to get sorted. After a short chat with the hat, both Harry and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor, much to their delight. "Good thing too. Now we don't have to get new robes."

Hermione smacked Harry on the back of the head and laughed. Dumbledore smiled at them, "Now, as your can't go by your original names, you will have to have new ones."

"Harry Cayden Alexander Callaghan."

"Hermione Alexandra Jane Granger-Callaghan."

Harry looked at her as if she were crazy, "What? I always wanted the middle name Alexandra."

"Right, oh, sure."

"What about you?"

"Cayden was going to be an alias, if I ever needed to go into hiding... and the middle name would have been Alexander."

Hermione snickered, "We have matching middle names."

They laughed for a bit before Albus announced that dinner would be starting soon. When they stood, Harry asked, "What year is this?"

"1977."


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a rather loud affair. Being the second night back, there was a lot of catching up on, meaning the marauders had another prank planned. But just before they could execute, Dumbledore stood, "It is good to see everybody enjoying themselves. Now, as I apologize for interrupting your evening mean, I have an announcement. We have two new students to accept into out fold. Please, come in, don't be shy."

The doors opened and in came the two teens that had appeared in the Gryffindor common room earlier that evening. Though, now, they were wearing school robes, each with a red and gold patch on it. They went up to the staff table and stood there. The girl was smiling, a distant look on her face, while the boy had a cool mask up, hiding any emotion that would have shown otherwise. "May I introduce Mr. Harry Callaghan and Ms. Hermione Granger-Callaghan. That have been sorted into the Gryffindor house. I would like you all to make them feel welcome. Enjoy you meal."

The two made their way to the red and gold table and sat down towards the end, where nobody else was sitting. The girl, Hermione, leaned over and whispered something in the boy's, Harry's, ear. He looked startled, glanced around and whispered back fiercely. They both grinned and Harry seemed to want to do a victory dance. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, grinning. "Hey, guys, how 'bout we go say hello to the new students," James said with a grin.

The other three grinned back and they got up and went to the end of the table. As they neared, they heard the two laugh and Harry say, "Can't say I'll miss the ferret, but he was always good for a laugh."

"Same here. Though I've always wondered, how much peroxide did he use to get his hair that blonde a color."

The two erupted into laughter. Something must have been funny. "Man, I haven't laughed like this in ages."

"Me either. But you know, it's going to be hard."

Harry sobered instantly, "I miss everyone."

"Aye, me too."

The quartet finally made it over and sat down on either side of them. James and Sirius next to Harry and Lily and Remus next to Hermione. "Hello. I'm James Potter."

"Lily Evans."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black."

The duo seemed shocked for a moment before smiling softly at one another. "No need to say our names. The headmaster took care of that for us," Harry replied.

They all snickered. "Right, well, we've been wondering. Are you two married our something?" Sirius asked.

The two adopted a disgusted face, "Ew, no. She's my sister."

"I would never marry him. That's just gross."

Harry looked at her with mock hurt written all over his face, "Are you saying, you don't find me attractive?"

"Harry, poppet, you are. But," she sighed, "if only you weren't gay."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but, alas, I am. I couldn't help it. Blame that bitch, Cho."

"Ah, yes, Cho. What ever did you see in her?"

"She was pretty, and a Quidditch player. What else?"

Harry snickered as the faces of James and Sirius lite up, "You play Quidditch? What position?" James asked.

"Well, I was on the school team since I was eleven and I played Seeker."

"Yes, Harry here has a knack for getting things that others can't. Youngest player in a century, he is. Not to mention he nearly got expelled in the process."

The two beside Harry looked at him in awe, "We are not worthy to be in your presence."

Lily scowled, "You two, behave."

"But Lily-flower," James looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Shut it, Potter."

James sighed and bowed his head. Remus, Harry and Hermione snickered. "Poor James."

"Yes, poor dear," Hermione sighed, "Oh well. I can't wait to get to the library. See what books they have here."

Harry sighed and piled food onto his plate. He hadn't eaten the two days, so his stomach was arguing with him, telling his to eat, or suffer the consequences. Harry looked at his sisters plate, "Eat. Like me, you haven't eaten in a few days. And no going to the library until you have polished off your plate young lady."

Hermione scowled at him, "I'm older than you are, so don't even pull that with me, young man."

But she still listened to him and piled food upon her plate and they all started to eat. When dinner finished, everybody headed up to their respected houses. At the Gryffindor tower, everybody split up, and went to their dormitories. When Harry stepped into the seventh year boys dormitory, he was over come with a series of flashbacks. Finding Seamus lying dead on his bed, limbs and head severed. Dean, hanging from the ceiling and Neville, muttering insanely to himself. Ron was the only one not injured, and he was laughing as the destruction around him.

The three marauders turned to ask him why he hadn't come in when they saw his face pale dramatically. He eyes were wide and glazed over as he lost himself in the horrible images. James went over and shook the new boy roughly. Harry snapped out of it and sunk to the floor. "Sorry."

The trio help him over to his bed where he climbed in and shut the curtains, not wanting to be disturbed. The other three stared at each other. "What was odd."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione glanced around the room she would be sharing with the other seventh year girls and tried to hide the faint grimace that would have appeared on her face. She too had some of the same flashbacks as Harry, though her's were not as violent. The other girls in her room had all been killed with the Killing curse. All were in their beds, asleep when it happened, so none had a chance to move. When Hermione went to wake them, they were all cold and stiff, having been dead for more than twelve hours.

She moved to her bed and fell down onto it. This was going to be an interesting experience. Not doubt about that. Then, with out even bothering to change out of her clothes, she fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, they all got up and got ready for their first day of school. Harry and Hermione were packing their magically expanded bag full of school books and muggle notebooks and pens, relying only on quills and ink wells when for homework. When they finished packing their school bag, they got in the shower. By the time they got out, everybody else was waking up. Harry snickered at the sight of James and Sirius. They were the worst people in the world to wake up and they were even worse before breakfast, though for some reason, Sirius seemed wide awake when Harry came out of the bathroom, clad only in his trousers with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. Harry shook his head and went to his trunk, pulling out his uniform throwing it on, seconds before Hermione burst into the room, looking way to chipper for seven-thirty in the morning, "Good, your all up. I would have hated to resort to drastic measures on the first day of school."

Harry snorted as the other guys looked aghast. There was in girl in the room and they were scantily clad in their boxers and pajama bottoms. The green eyed boy noticed this and snickered, "Hey, 'Mione, you might want to knock before coming in. It seems they aren't used to being ready first thing in the morning."

She looked around and smirked, "I don't know why their blushing. It's not like there's anything worth seeing."

Sirius and James seemed to think there was something wrong with this statement as Remus busied himself with getting ready, "I resent that! Many girls would die to see me like this."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, what ever. Come on, brother mine. Breakfast calls."

"Too bad Dobby's not here."

She sighed as they left. A few minutes later, they were joined by the yawning Marauders. It seemed that Lily wasn't much of an early riser either. As they made their way to the Great Hall, they ran into a solitary Slytherin. "Hey, Severus, how's it goin'?" Sirius asked as he slapped the boy on his shoulder.

Snape was certainly different. His hair, for one, wasn't greasy at all, but rather sleek and smooth, falling into his eyes. His skin wasn't so pale and his face wasn't sunken. Not to mention, his teeth were also in better shape. Straight and white. "Morning Sirius. James, Remus, Lily." he nodded to each in turn.

The brother and sister duo looked at each other with one word on their minds, "_Weird_."


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
